Edd and Marie
by ShhListen2TheNight
Summary: Edd and Marie: somethings never change but somethings do. Read & Review, please. No flames, please!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Ed, Edd and Eddy fanfic! No flames, please! I don't not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. I hope you like it. R&R, please!**

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

**Edd POV**

I walked down the hallway to class. While, everyone was standing around talking and would be more then likely late for class, I would not. The school system gives us time to go from class, to the bathroom and our locker and then to class, its not a time to stand around talking to friends. It is because they do that, that they are late and don't have what they need and then they expect the teachers to understand. Shameful and rude.

I hurried down the hall as fast as I could with out running, since there was no running in the hall, I go to my class, and walked in smiling. "Good morning, Mrs. John." I greeted and took off my messenger bag and took a sit in the front of the classroom.

Mrs. John glanced at me and made a growl sound. She wasn't known for being a nice teacher but I was still nice to her.

I looked down at my red shirt. The way I had dressed had changed over the years, now in high school, I wear a plain red shirt, a pair of black jeans and a pair of red or black converse. It was plain and simple. I also wear my hat. I love my hat.

I got my pencil, my notebook and my text ready for the lesson. When I had everything perfect, I heard a giggle from behind me. My eyes widen and I turned around in my seat to see Marie Kanker. "Oh, no." I whispered and quickly turned back around. Marie wouldn't do anything to me when the teacher was in the room…

Who was I kidding? Of course she would! Mrs. John didn't care about what her students did, she slept though most of the class all the time.

I heard light foot steps coming toward me and I swallowed hard, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. The hand slowly moved until it was at the place my shirt ended and my skin was bare. Then the hand was replaced my nail, lightly pressed to my skin and traveled up my neck. I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through me.

"Hey sweetheart! You like how that feels?" A giggled sounding Marie asked. Her nails moved to the back of my neck and she began to move them so they tickled the soft sensitive skin there. I gasped and shot out of my chair and looked down at her, scared and nervous. Even if she was only 5'6' and I was 6 feet tall, she was still as wild as she always was.

She was wearing a black tank top, a pair of Tripp black and grey stud chain pants (I know what they are so clearly because our class took a field trip to the mall and she was trying to get them from a top shelf at Hot Topic, she was jumping up and down trying to get them. I saw her jumping up and down trying to get the wild looking pants and I helped her get them), and a pair of black skull earrings, a black sweat band on her wrist and black converse. Her long dark blue hair (over the years her hair had darkened, to deep dark, almost black color. She had also grew it out.) was in a stylish messy way, that fit her perfectly. Be that as it may, she was still unpredictable.

"H-hello Marie. Y-you look very n-nice today…" I wish that would had come out stronger but it came out as a scared whisper. School would be more bearable if Marie was calmer.

She grinned a terrifying smile and said "Sweetheart, you look sweaty. Are you ok? Maybe you need a hug or a kiss, maybe even both…" She forced me back in my seat and pushed off my books and pencils and sat on the top of my desk. I started to tremble. I looked down at the mess on the floor, all my things on the ground. I was forced to look at her when she grabbed my chin then she attacked my lips with hers, and she held me to her. A deep blush of embarrassment came across my cheeks.

When she finally let me go, I tired to get up and run away but she wrapped her legs around me. "M-Marie, I advise you not to do this at school. It is against the rules!" I gasped out.

She giggled and looked at the clock. "Well, sugar, I got to get it class, I'm already 15 minutes late, see ya later." She got up and waved bye to me and walked out.

15 minutes late? I looked around the class. It was full, everyone was here and everyone was looking at me. Oh, dear…since Mrs. John was asleep, I picked up my stuff from off the ground and put my head down on my desk.

Marie was a hand full, she embarrasses me, kisses me without my consult. But, even though she is unpredictable and she intimidates me, maybe I like it. As strange as that is. I have thought about my feelings and they are interesting in their own way. I kind of look forward to seeing Marie Kanker again.

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

**Well? What do you think? Like or love or hate? The next chapter is gonna be Marie's, if of course y'all want more chapters. Um, I soft of would like some help with Edd's big word's, can ya give me some word's for him, please? Review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read & Review, please! Hope you like this chapter! **

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

**Marie POV**

I smiled as I walked down the hall to class, I was late as usual and as the usual I don't care. I was way too busy thinking about Edd. Him and his cute butt. He was tall, smart and hot, he really was even if doesn't think so. Everyone knows he is hot. I love the fact that he is taller then me and I also love the fact he is shy. So cute.

I sighed when I got to my classroom and decided not to go to class, I went to the bathroom instead. Once I got in, I closed the door and sat on one of the sinks and looked at my self in the mirror above it. I liked the way I looked. Long dark blue hair, blue eyes, full lips, a cute nose and wicked curves, which were a little strange since, May was totally looked like a board. Lee had some hips but had small boobs. But I loved my curves. I dug through my purse and pulled out a comb and ran it through my hair, my bangs ran across my forehead and ended right under my eye brows. I freshened up my eye liner too, I smudged it under my lashes and on my waterline, some people think you shouldn't do that, but if the eye liner is clean, it's ok. I put on some mascara too on my top and bottom lashes. While, I was at it, I put on some pink lipstick.

I smiled at myself in the mirror. I look good.

I stayed in the bathroom until the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and went to my locker. I has a gift for my Edd. I opened my locker and took the gift out and went to where I knew he would be. His locker. Sadly Ed and Eddy had lockers right next to him so we wouldn't be alone but I could live with that. When I got to him I tapped him on the shoulder, keeping his gift behind my back.

When he turned around he gasped and blushed. So cute! "Hey, baby!" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Guess what?" I didn't give him time to answer. "I got you a gift!"

At that Eddy's eyes went wide. "What is it?" He yelled and tried to look around at it but I turned so it was hidden from all of them.

"It's not for you!" I yelled back at him and turned my attention back to Edd. I smiled and held out the jawbreaker for him. His black eyes widen and he opened his mouth to say something but Eddy beat him to it.

"A jawbreaker! Give it to me!" And Eddy made the mistake of trying to take it. Before he given touched it I punched him in the face, sending him flying down the hall. I giggled and turned to my Edd.

"Marie, thank you but you don't have to give me that, I insist you-" I cut him off by shoving the jawbreaker in his mouth. His eyes glazed over and he sucked on it. I giggled.

"Come on, Double D." I pulled his arm and he followed me, we walked around for a little bit until the hallway was empty. When the jawbreaker had melted he realize what was happening and panicked.

"Marie! What are we doing in the hallway? Classes are proceeding without us!"

"Aw, poor baby, have you never skipped class before?"

"I have never, _never_, skipped class before! It's wrong!" He tried to pull his arm out of my hand but I held on tight.

I made a purr sound and pushed him in a janitor closet, when in and locked in. He looked around then looked at me and blushed. "M-Marie…what are we doing in here?" He asked.

I smiled and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down so that his nose was touching mine. "Well, sweetie, I think we need some time together. Don't you?" His breathing was fast and unsteady.

"Marie…I-I-I need to go to class." He started to tremble.

I pounced on him and we landed on the ground. "Edd, you don't really want to go to class, you know that." He blushed, again. He is so cute!

I bent and brushed my lips against his, which made him make a quite gasp. I brushed them again. Then I kissed my way down his cheek to his neck and I bit it. He squirmed under me when I licked the bit of his skin I had on my mouth. "Marie…" He moaned. His arms wrapped around me and I squealed. I let go of his neck and looked at his hat.

"Hmmm." I touched his hat and he looked even more nervous. "Can I look?" I asked batting my eye lashes. Why I asked and didn't do what I wanted I do not know. But I asked.

He was quite for a minute then he nodded.

"Yay!" I sat up so I was straddling him. I gently pushed his hat off and starred at what I saw.

He has black hair, I knew that before but wow. He had medium length hair and it was cut (good Lord) in an emo style. I just starred.

"Marie?" He mumbled. I blinked twice and looked at him.

"Wow…Just wow. I love it!" I smothered him with kisses and he kissed back. He rolled us over so he was on top and he took over, kisses me and pressing me to him.

A little time later the bell rang. Edd got off of me and helped me up and put his hat back on.

I kissed his cheek and smiled at him "See ya later, Edd."

He smiled and said "Yes, later."

And I opened the door and we went to our own class.

Today was a good day, I have gotten my Edd.

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

**Read & Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it took so long to update. I had internet problems. Everything is ok now though. Here is the third and last chapter of Edd and Marie!**

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

**Edd POV**

I all but ran to class. Marie and I just made out in a janitor's closet! How embarrassing. What if we had been caught? My reputation would have been ruined, I could have never looked at the janitor again and mother and father would have grounded me until I died and would have taken away my books! My life would have been over.

But, even so, kissing Marie had been amazing. I had loved it. I wasn't thinking when I did it, though. If I had been thinking, I would have kindly explained to her it was not proper and that the janitor would not enjoy to teenagers kissing in his private closet. I know I for one would not like people kissing in my bedroom. She did give me a jawbreaker though…which was sweet of her. _She also liked my hair_.

"Hey sock head!" Eddy's loud rude voice rang through the hall.

I stopped my jog and turned around trying to pretend like nothing had happened as I watched Ed and Eddy walk up to me. "Well, hello Eddy."

"Where were you last class, huh? I didn't have anyone to help me when Mrs. Cap called on me, that stupid teacher."

Oh dear. "Eddy, please tell me you didn't call her stupid to her face!" I pretended to be worried. Eddie looked me up and down and then glared.

"What are you hiding? Where were you?" He suspects something.

"DOUBLE D IS HIDING SOMETHING, EDDIE!" Ed yelled, causing everyone to look at us. My face turned pink.

"Would you two, please, keep it quite? I-I was just in the library is all." Beads of sweat were forming on my forehead under my hat.

"Ed." Eddy snapped his fingers and Ed grabbed me and threw me on the ground, took off his shoe and held the horrible thing to my nose, I tried to get away but Ed was freakishly strong.

Ed's shoe smelled so bad, my eyes started to water. "Okay! I will tell you, just make Ed stop!" I almost screamed for mercy.

"Ok Ed." Ed took his shoe away from me, put it up to his nose and inhaled deep. Disgusting. Simply disgusting.

"Well sock head, spill it!"

"W-Well I…um, spent the class period with Marie. We kissed among other things…" I trailed off.

Ed and Eddy were quite for a minute then Eddy exploded. "You did _what?_ You kissed a Kanker? A _Kanker!_"

"Marie is not just "a kanker", as you put it. She can be very loving when she feels like it." Not that I know. "She-"

"You like her, don't you! You like Marie Kanker!" Eddie raged. That was the least of my worries since everyone in the halls were, including Marie, had come around to watch us. My face turned red with with embarrassment.

"W-Well, I think I do." I said not wanting to lie in front of Marie and hurt her feelings. "But, we are late, and I don't want to miss another class. Goodbye." I tried to walk away but Ed grabbed me and threw me at Marie. Why must I be thrown again like a beanbag? I landed right at Marie's feet. "Hello Marie." Ed was behind me in a flashed and held Marie and me together as he hugged us.

"Hurray for the happy couple!" Which made people snickered. Kevin and Sarah straight out laughed.

"Ew, Ed you really need some deodorant." Marie choked out. Ed's stink affects even a Kanker. I heard Lee Kanker say "You go Marie! Kiss your man!"

Marie started to kiss me when all the teachers came out wondering where their students were. Everyone broke apart and started walking to their class. Marie waved at me as she left for class. I waved back as Eddy grabbed my hat and tugged me to class mumbling "Come on, sock head."

**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**x**X**

**The End. **


End file.
